He leaves me blue
by annafrost
Summary: Caroline thought her life would be normal, but then Jack decides to stay at her house. "Why is he here? Why does he stare at me? why does it feel like im always watched?" Not only does she have the attention of Jack frost, but also something dark and has the powers of nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: No more lying

I sigh and pull my jacket closer around me as the winter blows on me without pity. Why was our town always buried in snow people always ask. I will tell you why. Our town in the main victim of Jack Frost's anger. Yeah I said it, jack frost is real. Even the adults here have seen him, but i have not. Maybe its because i try to look at every thing but up at the sky. I stomp my shoes before i went into my little house where my super protective mom stays. She jumped from she was sitting in out little living room and caught my face between her hands. "Are you alright sweetie? Oh did Jack give you a cold? Oh please don't tell me you got into another snow fight! You could have got injured!" She shrieked in my ear as i took off my scarf and jacket. "Mom, calm down. Breath in...out." My mom does as i say and follows me into our kitchen. "Yes i got into another snow ball fight, mom its just snow. It cant kill me..." I turn to see my mom flinch as she took cookies out of the oven. My dad was caught in a terrible snow storm a few years ago. The last thing he said to me was that Jack helped him. But how? Jack was the one who caused the storm, that killed my father. I have hated him since.

"Sweetie?" I shake my head to get image of my father out of my head. My mom studies me with worried eyes, she knows what i was thinking. She always know what i am thinking. "I think i'm going to go to bed a little early today mom." I start to climb up the stairs as my mom calls out of the door "But sweetie, we are going to have a visitor...he really wants to meet you. Please can you come down when he gets here?" I sigh and look down at my mom. She has gone through as much of pain, maybe even more than me. "Ok...but only this once." My mom smiled and squealed in delight clapping her hands "Ok! Trust me, i think you two will get along. He's going to be staying with us for a few months." So now she tells me!

I go into my room and close my door without turning my light on. I look around my messy room as i take my hair out of the braid i always keep it in. I shake my hair out as i pick up a poster of Justin Bieber and put it back onto the wall. I sort through my clothes, suddenly my window was blown open and cold air filled my room. I run over and fight against the wind to close my window. Just before i closed my window, i swear i heard a chuckle and saw a pair of icy blue eyes.

Jack:

He sighed as he landed on the ground in front of a small house. It looked sort of...normal. If it wasn't so...sad. The shutters were a dark red and the door to the house was black. The rest of the house was a bright red, which sort of creeped him out. Why did North choose this place? He knows that he ran into the man of this house a few years back. He held the poor guy get to his house as the snow storm blew around them. But a week later, jack visited the man at his funeral. He remembers seeing the wife crying as she kneeled in front of the grave of the man she loved. Her bright red hair blew in the winter hair as a little girl stared at the ground. The little girls hair was dark but was streaked by the red hair that came from her mother. The woman stood and held onto her daughters pale hand and the both walked away. Now, he doesn't know if either of them would forgive him for not saving that man.

Jack climbed the littler stairs and knocked on the door. He only knocked once when the door opened wide. Standing there was the woman, she had a big smile on her face as she looked down at the young guardian. "Hello, Jack im so glad you came! I'm Merida, but my daughter is upstairs, she will join us soon. Come on in!" She turned and Jack took a step in, at least it was more colorful inside the house. There were a few reds, but no black. Jack put his bag down on the ground as he looked up at the lamp a few feet away from him. "Come on." He turned to see Merida already in another room. Jack ran after her as he heard a door slammed above his head making him jump. "Oh, don't worry. It's just my daughter, she doesn't like being quiet much... cookies?" She held up a plate to Jack as the smell of sugar went up his nose. North would like this woman, Jack shook his head and smiled.

"No thank you, i'm sorry if this is bothering you." Jack stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh no, not at all. Actually i'm honored to have you staying here!" Merida smiled and looks up at the stairs with a even bigger smile growing on her face. "Jack, i would like you meet my daughter, Coraline meet Jack." At the top of the stairs stood a girl who jack couldn't take his eyes off of.

Her eyes were a dark violet at seem to look into his heart. Her hair fell down her back in graceful waves and stopped at her waist. He could see red streaks in her hair that matched the shirt she was wearing. He held his breath as she smiled a little. "So, you are the great Jack Frost, great to meet you." She walked down the stairs and looked up at him.

Caroline:

I glance up into those blue eyes that pierced me. It took all my power to not start to swoon. He looked a few years older than me, around sixteen. "Hey."He said as he looked down at me with a smirk on his face. "Um, i think I'm going to check on the food." My mom almost ran out of the room as Jack leaned against the wall. "So, why are you here?" I cross my arms over my chest as Jack's eyes took me in. I fought against the action to shiver. "I'm here for a vacation, you know we need a brake sometimes. It takes a lot of work to entertain you." I laugh as i shook my head. "Well, maybe you shouldn't work so much." Jack chuckles as he picked up his bag and ran his hand through his silver hair. "Can you show me to my room?" I nod as i walk up our stairs still feeling Jacks eyes on me. I opened the door next to my room. It was like any room, had a bed, tv, bathroom, clock, anything a person might need. "Here, welcome to your room." I start to walk away as Jack grabbed my arm. Even though it was said his skin was to be as cold as ice, it felt as if some one just set a wild fire off. "Why are you so...it seems like your mad at me" I laugh without humor. "Because, i think i just woke up in my worst nightmare."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Oh guardians help me (I know...weird)

I quickly walk out of the room so our so great visitor could get comfortable. I go down the stairs as my mom comes out of the kitchen. "Has he settled in?" She asked looking very excited about having Jack here. Ok, there must be something very wrong with my mother or I'm going insane? "Oh wait sweetie! I have a surprise for you!" I race after my mother to find a bag. I open it to find dye and boys clothes. "Um...you want me to become a boy for a day?" I look up at my mom who started laughing. "No, Jack is going to go with you to school. I need you to help him with the dye ok?" I nod and walk back up to Jacks room. I knock before I listened for Jack to give me permission to come in. "Enter..."Jack called

I enter and lean against the door till it closes. Jack raises an eyebrow from he was sitting on his bed. "What can I do for you?" Jack asked as he played with his staff. His voice suddenly as cold as the wind blowing through the open window only a few feet away from me. It took all my power not to shiver at how cold it was... and Jack how voice had a strange power over me. "More like how I'm going to help you." I whispered to keep myself from swooning and hold up the box that held the dye. Jack eyes fill with curiosity as he creeps closer. "What is that?" He asked me glaring at me. I couldn't stop the giggle from slipping between my lips and I walk towards the door that led to the bathroom. "I'll show you what it does, ok?" Jack looks at me from under his hood. "How do I know I can trust you?" His voice is cold again but this time I do shiver. Again with the raised eyebrow! Can't he something else that doesn't look so cute?!

"You'll just have too." I mumbled as I take a towel out of the cabinet and grab the chair from beside the door and put it in front of the mirror. "Fine." Jack sighed as he sat in the chair and lets me put the towel over his shoulders. I open the box to see next to the tube was a note. I unfold it and start to read it.

**dear Caroline,**

**Jack, as you know controls frost and snow. So if you try to dye his hair it will just freeze before it even touches him. Also he wont be seen unless we made something that could help. I decided to a little experiment. I found that whoever wears this dye (that never comes off unless the person who put it on the other person washes it out) can be seen without having to be believed in, also has lost their power till the dye is washed out. So warn Jack about this before he tries to fly out the window. He might get a little hurt**

**sincerely**

**North **

Who is North? And how is this magical if it gets away of the magic that Jack has? It would be funny to see Jack try to fly but fails. Face plant into the ground! I should get a picture of that... I take the cap off the tube and start to mix it in with Jack's hair. "So, it changes my hair color...but why do you have to change my hair color?" Jack look at me. I sigh as i finish and step away as the frost disappears from his sweat shirt. I suddenly feel ashamed. He must have seen it in my eyes because his breathing stopped. "Caroline...what did you do?" I don't know...but its pay back for killing my father. my dad...why can't stop remebering...the way his eyes were filled with pain. I should have been there with him, in that storm. its my fault this happened, it's all my fault.

Jack:

He studies Caroline as tears began to fall out of her eyes. "Caroline what..." His feet suddenly feel cold, and he's shivering. He was never cold before, ever. He looks down at his hands too see they were not that ice pale color anymore. He looks into the mirror to see his blue eyes turned brown, just like they were when he was human. "What have you done!?" He yelled turning to see Caroline running out of the room. In her hands was his staff. "Get back here!"Jack digs through the bag till he found a pair of boots and stuff his feet in as he hears yelling down stairs. He jumps down the stairs to see the back door close and Merida looking shocked. "Jack...you really are human..." Jack just growls at her before running through the back door.

His eyes catch a flash of red and he runs after it. His breathing was coming out fast, reminding him that once again he was human. Human! "Caroline!?" His anger was boiling inside of him wanting to burst out of him. He uses the tree branches to make him faster. He could see the little shadow. He smiles and runs faster just to stop at the edge of a pond. A pond way to familiar to him.

This is where he fell into the water. Where he lost his little sister, a normal life, his home. This is where he became Jack Frost. This is also the place where he chose to become Jack Frost the guardian of fun and the children. But why would Caroline come here? What did this lake mean to her? He looks up to see in the middle of the lake was Caroline. Her hair hangs down to cover her eyes but he could see little tears rolling down her cheeks and falling onto the frozen lake. She was just standing there, her crying silent to even him.

"Caroline, why did you turn me into a human?" Jack asked taking a step onto the ice and hears it start to crack. How did she get onto the lake? Does she even weigh anything? "I was told too.." Her voice was soft and she looked up at him with eyes full of pain. "I should have been there...I should have been there for my dad. I wasn't! its my fault, its all my fault he's gone! If I just would have gone with him, he might still be alive. You wouldn't be here either if he lived!" Her voice turned to screams as she hold onto the staff tightly. Jack took off his shoes and quickly ran across the water and grabs the staff from her hands. She didn't even fight him either. She just continued to cry. "Why didn't you tell your mom about how you felt?" Jack held onto her shoulders as she continued to cry. "Because she was grieving, she was in as much pain I was... I am so weak, why can't i be strong like you? Why can't I do something right for once?"

Jack sighs and hugs Caroline to him. Her face pressed into his neck as she continues to cry. "I'm sorry that you feel like this, I'm not as strong as I seem. It's not your fault your dad is gone. He would have been upset if you died instead of him. I know how it feels, it hurts a lot right?" Jack was walking backwards slowly so the ice wouldn't break. She nods and rubs her face against Jack's shoulder. "It was never your fault, never. You did nothing wrong. You helped him see that you were alright when you came to visit him before he died." Jack scooped Caroline into his arms and lets Caroline put her head onto his shoulder. Merida comes rushing through the trees and sighs with relief when she sees them. "Please go get my staff." He whispers to Merida as she comes closer. Merida nods and walks onto the lake easily without the ice even cracking from under her. Jack continues to walk keeping Caroline as close as he could.

Caroline looks up at him her eyes half closed. "I use to hate you..." she mutters "But i realized..your not bad at all." Jack couldn't help but chuckle as Caroline close her eyes. "I think the same about you." He says back as he pushes the door open. He quickly goes up the door and open the door that had "don't enter Caroline's room" written on a sign. He opens the door and sets her onto a bed. But as he tries to get her to let go, she wouldn't. He looks down to see she's asleep and moans. This is just like what happened with Sophie. Finally she let go and Jack pulls a blanket over her as she continues to sleep. Jack watches her for a few minutes before going to his room. He sees that his staff was already back and sighs with relief.

He lays down on his bed and closes the window above it. He turns the heater up as he changes into pajamas. Looks like he will have to get use to being human for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I woke up to find myself in bed. Wait...how did i get to my bed? Then the memories of yesterday came into my head. Oh, gosh...i was crying! Jack picked me up bridal style...what was wrong with me!? I moan as I turn to my alarm clock. Monday december 15th 7:40...what!? Oh no I'm going to be late...and its Jack's first day of school! I jump out of bed and run around my room. I throw a blue t-shirt with a black long sleeve under it. I stuff myself in a pair of black skinny jeans as i tried to brush my hair at the same time. I grab my back pack and pull my shoes on. I run down the stairs into the dining room where my mom was already eating. "New record for getting up late." She says as she hands me a bagel with cream cheese on it. "Jack already started walking with out you sweet heart." I roll my eyes as i stuff a twenty into my pocket. "He'll have to walk alone then cause unless i run, which i'm not i won't be abled to catch up to him. I open the door to see Jack looking up at me from the bottom of the stairs. "I just started walking..." Jack frowned but I wasn't paying attention to his voice...he looked hot!

His hair fell into his hair lazily, he wore a black jacket and under a blue plaid shirt that had a black undershirt. He matched that with black jeans and sneakers. He tossed a blue backpack over one of his shoulder and he raised and eyebrow at me. "What's the matter?" He asks me as i try to cover my blush by taking a bite out of my bagel. "Nothing, lets just go already." I sigh as i walked past him. It's going to be hard not to start swooning soon.

Suddenly Jack grabs my hand and keeps a tight hold on it. I almost choke on my bagel. "What are you doing?" I gasped as Jack pulls me closer to him. "Your mom made the worst story for why I'm here. She said i was an orphan who had little education and we ran into each other one day. Your mom took me in..." A bright red came onto his face as he rubs the back of his head. "And we are also in love and are dating each other." I look at him with shock as we get to the entrance of the school. "You have got to be kidding me!" I whisper before eating the rest of my bagel and leaning closer to Jack as other students stare at us. Sarah, one of the popular girls winked at Jack and waved at him. He held up his hand in a silent hello then lets go of my hand and wraps an arm around me and glares at Zack. Zack was the most popular guy in the school, but just like Sarah he winked at me.

"What's the matter?" I whisper to Jack as Sarah looked at me with anger. "I don't like how that guy is looking at you, as if you were something that belonged to him." Jack whispers into my ear making me shiver. But it wasn't because it was cold, but his warmth was driving me crazy.

Jack looks down at me and his eyes open wide. "Why are you not wearing your jacket? Even inside here its cold!" I look down and moaned. "I forgot it at home!" I sigh. Jack takes his back pack off and shrugs his jacket off. "Here" He opens it and I blush. "It's ok I'll be..." Jack gave me a look that told me to just put the jacket on. I drop my backpack and put my arms into his jacket. It was very big on me and hung down to my knees. Yes I am only four something, it seems like jack is six foot something! I look down at the sleeves and laugh at how long they are. But there was thing lingering smell on his jacket, it was the smell of snow and pine. I couldn't stop from pulling it closer so I could be surrounded by the sweet smell. Jack sighs but smiles down at me as he puts his back on his shoulder again. I pick up my backpack as he puts arm around me. We walk to the office ignoring all the stares that we got. I lean against the wall as Jack talks to the lady at the front desk. Suddenly I was tackled from my left. "Caroline! How did you do it!" My friend Jackie squealed into my ear. I moan as I try to lean away from her but she keeps a tight hold on me. "Do what?" She looked at me with a shocked look as she pushes her blonde curly bangs out of her eyes. "How did you get such a hot boyfriend?" I blush a deep red and realized...I had no answer for her right now.

Jack:

He looks back at Caroline to see she's talking to some blonde girl who was clutching onto her arm. They seemed to be in a deep conversation but then Caroline's face turned a bright red and she looked suddenly shy. Jack found himself smiling at the look on her face. She was cute when she wasn't trying to look strong and not afraid of anything. "So you have all the same classes as Caroline so She will show you around school ok Mr..." Jack smiles as he accepts his map and schedule from the lady who looked flustered. "Its Jack, Jack Frost." He turns away and walks over to the two girls. "So how did you do it? Come on I want a hot boyfriend too!" The blonde whines to Caroline who was still blushing. "What's this about a hot boyfriend?" Jack asked as he loops and arm around Caroline's waist. It felt so right to wrap an arm around her and keep her close for some reason. He felt a pang in his chest when he saw that strange boy wink at her.

He wanted to kiss her then just to show that idiot that she belonged to him, and only him. He wouldn't let Caroline run into some stupid kids arms. She looked up and him and didn't answer. Instead she hides her face in his chest, oh yeah she was embarrassed. "Oh, hi, your Caroline's boyfriend right? Because she never act's that friend to Sam!" Jack looks down at the other girl. "Yes I am her boyfriend, and who are you?" Caroline's hold on his shirt tightens. Jack smiles as he catches sight of her again as she glares up at him. His jacket was really big on her, but it made him feel happy knowing that she was warm, and he felt this tingle when she pull it closer around her and close her eyes with a little smile on her face. "I'm Jackie her best friend, she never talked..." Suddenly a bell rang through the building. "Oh, warning bell, we should go to our classes. See you two love birds later!" Jackie said as she waved before running away. "Curse you." Caroline said as she pulled Jack through the hall. "What did I do? I was saying the truth." She blushes as Jack pulls her to him looping his arms around her again.

"Will I am here, while I'm stuck in this human form. You owe me, so you are my girlfriend for showing sake." Jack plants a soft kiss on her forehead and smirks when he feels her shiver in pleasure. "You might not know it, but I know your already falling for me snowflake." Jack looked at the map before he took his turn of pulling shocked Caroline around the school till they found the class room, without Caroline's help.

She walked to the back of the classroom and Jack followed her sitting next to her and taking her hand in his hand. "I'm sorry if you don't won't like the situation...if you want we can say we broke up." Caroline shook her head and leans against him and smiles a little. "No it's ok, I like seeing Sarah squirm with jealously. You know...the girl in the hall." Oh yeah, the one who acted weird and winked and did a strange finger wave. "Oh? So your doing this to make her jealous or are you jealous of her?" Jack looks down at Caroline and she blushes. "N-neither. Oh look class is starting." Jack chuckles but turns to the front of the class. He listens and takes notes but he never ever had let go of Caroline's small warm hand. And she never lets go of his.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Jack smiles at his drawing in Art class, before he glanced across the desk at Caroline. She looked so at home just sitting there drawing on the papers the teachers gave them. Her dark bangs flopped into her eyes and it seemed to annoy her a lot because soon she took a clip and pined it back. Caroline looks up at him and again she blushes a bright pink. Jack just smiles at her and goes back to his work. Its been about two months since Jack has lived with Caroline and Merida, and he really enjoyed it. He could never tell what was going to come next in his life. One day they are playing bowling, he gets the hang of it. Then she brings rock climbing into his life. There is something new everyday that he never tried. Jack took her out on a few dates as well. He took her to see a horror movie and even when it was time for bed, she had difficulty letting go of his arms and closing her scared eyes. The other date was that Jack took her bowling again, he had to admit, she wasn't that good. When she messed up she would come back running in embarrassment and Jack couldn't stop laughing at her till she got a strike.

Then she was the one laughing at him. Soon they were acting like a real couple. Not a fake one to Merida's surprise. Every time Jack would start accidently (to get Caroline's attention) flirt with Sarah. Caroline would storm over and yank on Jack's arm pulling him away and would hug him tightly. Though sometimes she would just glare at him for the rest of the day. Yet, Jack has yet to meet her friend Sam, who Jackie loved talking about for some reason. But Caroline was the complete oppisite of Jackie. When Jacks asked about Sam she either stay silent or will change the subject quickly.

She seemed almost uncomfortable talking about one of her friends. One day Jack asked if they had dated and he made the mistake of asking while she was drinking some water. She chocked and went into a coughing fit that lasted for five minutes. "No way...Sam is just my friend!" She gasped as leans against the nearest wall trying to catch her breath. Her face was flushes a bright red at the time and Jack wondered if it was from not being abled to breath or embarrassment. Caroline looks up and smiles as she meets Jack's eyes. Then the bell rings and Jack jumps from his chair and almost bolts to Caroline side hugging tightly. She laughed as he lifted her off the ground in the hug. "Was it that bad seeing me not paying attention to you?" Jack smirks and kisses her on her forehead. Jack grabs her back pack and gives it to her and he puts his over his shoulder.

Just as they stepped out the door to go to lunch Jackie came running towards them. "Caroline! Caroline Sam's back!" Even though Caroline braced for her friend to slam into her, she still lost her footing and almost fell back if it wasn't for Jack's arm."What? You have to be kidding me..."

"'Friad not Darling. What no banner saying welcome back? No hugs? No greetings?" A male voice rang through the hall and Jacks turns his head to watch as Caroline let go and run towards a boy. The boy had black hair and green eyes that sparkled, he wore a long sleeved t-shirt and black jeans with holes in them. "Sam!" Caroline squealed as the boy picked her up and swung her in a circle. "Ah,so now i get a greeting." Sam said laughing as he puts her down and holds onto her shoulders. "Did you change your style again? Choose already you little loser!" The boy said hugging Caroline one more time before turning to Jack.

"Oh, who is this guy?" Same said taking in Jack. Automatically Caroline went back over to Jack and he wraps and arm around her shoulders pulling her close."Sam,this is Jack...my boyfriend. Jack this is Sam." Jack studies Sam's face as Caroline greeted them. He looked a little shock, maybe a hit of annoyance. "Nice to meet you man." Sam holds a hand out to shake Jack's but Jack just glared at it. "Sorry, my hands are sort of full right now." Jack said trying to sound bored. "Can we go eat lunch now?" Jackie suddenly bumped into the conversation like she always does.

"Good plan, see you later Sam." Caroline said before Jack turns and pulls her with him to the lunch room. "I'll catch up with you guy's soon." Sam calls as Jack tighten his hold on Caroline's shoulders. "Jack was it the matter?" Caroline looked concerned as she brushes her hand against his face. "It's nothing Snow flake."Jack smiled down at Caroline kiss her cheek and glaring over his shoulder at Sam. Sam was glaring right back his hands fists at his sides. It was quiet obvious that Sam was jealous of Jack and Caroline, but he got the message that Jack was giving him. Caroline blushes and hides her face in his chest. Jack smiles and keeps his arm around her as they walk into the lunch room. As they stood waiting for the line to move Caroline was looking out the window.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asks as she leans back against him and Sarah glares at her from four people ahead. "Do you miss being abled to bring snow to world? Do you wish that what I did never happened?" Jack sighs, this was the fourth time she brought this up, always blaming her for things people had told her to do or had done. She was always trying to protect someone. "yes I miss bringing the snow, but I do not wish that it never happened. Would I be abled to be with you right now? Would I be abled to hold you?" Caroline shakes her head and Jack smiles "Then I do not regret it and I am glad you changed me." Caroline smiled and before Jack knew what was happening, Caroline was kissing him softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: My first kiss...and the fight

I couldn't stop myself, he just mainly confessed that he really loves me! I wanted to kiss him, so I did. His lips were warm and soft under mine and tasted like peppermint. Jack wraps his arms around my waist as he pulls me closer to deepen our kiss. People around us whistle and make kissing noises. Ok, now that is just making this magical moment seem a little embarrassing. I pull away and look up into Jack eyes. He was blushing a deep red but there was a big smirk on his face. I blush more when he winks at me and hides my face in his t-shirt as his popular buddies come over to make fun of Jack not making the first move. Jack laughed as Jason gets him into a head lock and messes up his hair.

Jack seemed like he loves having a human life, but no matter how many times he says he is content with his human life. I know he is lying, he wants to be outside spreading fun and winter. Not be stuck inside with loud noisy kids and some how ends up cold. Jack finally gets out of the head lock as the we get to the front and he smiles down at me. I smile back at the smug look that came onto his face. But as Jack glances over my shoulder his happy look turned sour and he once again wraps his arm around my shoulders keeping me close to him. I look back to see Sam entering the cafeteria. He looks around and spots us and of course he is also glaring at Jack. "Why do you have a grudge against Sam?" I whisper to Jack as we get out lunches. Jack decided to get a hamburger and I got a chicken sandwich with a cookie. "I don't have any problems with your friend, ok there is one problem." Jack said with I gave him the look that said 'You are a liar". "I don't like how he looks at you, he knows that you have a boyfriend but that look..." Jack looked ready to kill someone as we sat down at our table.

Like always people rush forward to get the seats to be near Jack who is the most popular guy who didn't need to be in sports but is still amazing at all of them. I put my feet up to save Jackie a seat in till she showed up to claim it from the others. But that didn't stop Sarah from sitting on the other side of Jack with that flirty smile on her face. "Hi Jack, how are you today?" She said in a flirty tone that like usual, Jack seems to ignore. "I'm good thanks...isn't that the third time you asked me that?" Jack leans back into his chair as he eats a fry.

Sarah looked shocked but quickly recovers and smiles more. "Yes, but of course feeling change for some things over time." Ugh, this girl is asking to get beat up by me. Just then Jackie and Sam show up. "Hey!" Jackie whined as Sam took the seat beside me. I glance over at Jack to see his eyes were filled with anger. He grabs the side of my chair and pulls me closer to him, and farther away from Sam. Sam just rolled his eyes and bites into his apple. Jackie took in the scene in front of her and a big smile came onto her face.

"inspiration!" She squealed in delight opening her back pack taking out a notebook and started to write something down. Jackie was a writing, when she is older she wants to become an author. She told us that since third grade. I watch as she writes quickly and listens silently to all the stuff Sam has to say about his trip. He went all over the place with his dad because his father owns this huge business. His dad wants him to take over the business when he gets to old, so he is introducing him to all the clients early. Though Sam complains about how much time it took for the conferences to end he can't wait to take over the family business.

I felt very happy for him, but I don't think Jack felt the same. He kept glaring at Sam every time he made a joke or made me laugh. I of course tried to comfort Jack in a girlfriend looking type of way to remind Sarah to keep her hands off of him. I would hug him or lean against him and if it was super bad I would give him a quick kiss on the lips which to calm him down automatically. My kisses must be magical or something.

Jack finally gets comfortable enough with Sam around to actually take a bite out of his hamburger. I sigh with relief just as Sam leans over and kisses me on the cheek. For absolute no reason! Jack shot up and glares at Sam. "What do you think you are doing? That's my girlfriend!" Sam chuckles and a smirk comes onto his face. "What? It was a friendly kiss on the cheek nothing more." Jack growls and picks up a cool-aid and pours it over Sam's head. Sam just up and glares up at Jack.

"What was that for?!" Sam shouted grabbing napkins from the table. "Keep your hands off my girlfriend or next time it won't be coo-aid on you." Jack replies in a cool voice throwing away his trash. I couldn't help but feel happy that Jack was the type of boyfriend who won't let any boy lay a finger on me, it made me feel wanted. Jack holds out a hand to me and a small smile on his face. "Come with me?" Jack asked as Sam continued to wipe the cool-aid off of himself. "Yes..." I breathe taking his hand and lets him lead me out of the lunch room. Jack kisses me on the lips before we split to go to our gym classes.

He always cared for me and I for him. But as I was walking away I saw a man wearing entirely black and had glowing gold eyes watch me with a glint in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The stranger

Jack:

He sighs as he closes eyes as the sun heats him up. It's been a long time since he actually just decided to lie down and soak up some sun. Spring was in full swing and there were flowers every where to Caroline's delight. But when she sees any bees she would jump and almost run to hide behind Jack or Sam. Sam, how he hated that name. Sam was trying to get close to Caroline, it was obvious. He would do simply rest his hand on her hips or kiss her on the cheek, it was annoying. Worst, when they were in public, sometimes people ask if Sam and Caroline were a couple. Jack would just chuckle and wrap his arm around Caroline's shoulder. "Nope, she is taken by someone else." He would say every time, but it was starting to get old.

He wanted Sam to be around less, or not around at all would be better. Suddenly a shadow blocked the sun and Jack opens one eye to see a black sneaker next to his head. "Hi Carly." Jack mutters his newest nickname for her and closes his eyes again as Caroline lays down beside him. "Why are you here? I thought you were going to be at basket ball practice." Jack chuckles and motions to his school basket ball jersey, blue and white. "I was, we stopped early today." Caroline nods and turns her head to look up at the sky. "So again why are you here?" Jack shrugs and glances over at Caroline "Cause I wanted to soak up some sun before I walk home, you know that we only have time to do homework as soon as we get home."

Caroline lightly smacks her forehead "Oh, I forgot." Jack chuckles and shakes his head "You always forget, you have been forgetting a lot lately." It was true. She forgot about all her homework that week and had it turn them in a day or so later. Caroline smiles weakly "Well...i think I got it from my mom. Right...right after my dad's funeral...she forgot a lot of things." She chocked out as she rubs at her, probably to hide the fact she was crying. But Jack already knew the signs of crying.

He reached over and pulled Caroline close to him. "Don't leave me Jack, don't leave me like Dad did." She cried against Jack's chest. Jack felt something in his hear react to her words and he pulled away a bit. "What do you mean?" He asks her feeling a little scared. "You are going to go back to being Jack Frost soon again aren't you?" Caroline looks up at him those sad eyes that Jack couldn't stand. "What? Caroline..." Jack sighs and holds her close. "I won't leave you till you want me to. I gave up being Jack frost the moment I saw you." Jack whispers into her hair.

Caroline:

I hold onto Jack's hand as we walk home. I rub the tears away from my eyes as quickly as could "What are you upset about now? I told you I was going to stay here for as long as I can." I smile at Jack as the tears continue to go down my cheeks. "I am not crying because I am upset Jack, I am so happy." Jack looks at me confused before he smiles at me and loops his arm around my waist. He kisses the tears off my cheeks and chuckles "You are such a confusing person Caroline Jones." I laugh and snuggles close to Jack. "I think that's one of the only reasons why are you still here." Jack shakes his head and smiles at me. "That and I love you with all my heart." I blush and wrap my arms around Jacks neck and kisses his cheek. "I love you too Jack." I whisper before Jack tilts my head up and his mouth presses against mine. We continue to kiss for a few minutes before Jack pulls away and holds me close as we start to walk home again.

"So what do you want for dinner?" I ask Jack as we turn onto the street to our house. "Hm...maybe that sandwich you made that one time. It has this weird looking type of pork inside of it." I giggle as Jack puts his hand in the back pocket of my jeans "You mean pulled pork sandwich?" Jack smirks and nods "Thats the one." He bumps his hip against mine and I laugh and bump my hip back against his. Suddenly a familiar sound fills the air. It was a song that I dance to with my family as a tradtion. Most of you hear it from Lilo and stich. "Jack! My family is here!" I run forward to see my uncle beating the drum and my cousins dancing in the formal clothes. I wave to them before I motion for Jack to stay where he is. I run into the house where my mother already had my skirt covering in Hawaiian flowers and bikini top. "Change quickly!" She tells me as I wrap the skirt around my waist and take my jeans off. I replace my tanktop with my red bikini top. My mom puts a red Hawaiian flower in my hair before motioning for me to join.

"Mahalo nui ia ke ali`i wahine `O Lili`ulani `o ka wo hi ku Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue na waiho'o lu'u a halikeole'e E nana na maka i ke ao malama mai Hawai`i akea i Kaua`i" My cousins and I sing as we raise our arms up into the sky. We bow to our uncle as he beats the the drum. We smile at each other as we slowly begin to move our hips. I could see our neighbors come out and clap with the beat. We do this every year before the familt reunion

"Ke Kuini o Hawai`i Ku i ka moku i ke Kalaunu Na hana a ke aloha Ma`alo Ana i ka ua lana malie I ka lani malama ho`ike Mai ana la i ka nani `O Kalakaua he inoa `O ka pua mae`ole i ka la ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea" We move with the beat as it fills up and move our arms with the sound of the singing. Our neighbors join in. Jack smiles at me as he claps as well." Ke 'amaila i Kilauea Malamalama i wahine kapu A ka luna o Uweka huna I ka pali kapu o Ka`auea

Ea mai ke ali`i kia manu Ua wehi ka hulu o kamamo Ka pua nani a`o Hawai`i `O Kalakaua he inoa `O Kalakaua he inoa `O ka pua mae`ole i ka la Ka pua maila i ka mauna I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea " We slowly put our arms into the sky and slowly turn in a circle and kneels to bow to the sky.

Ke`a mai la i Kilauea Malamalama i Wahinekapu A ka luna o Uwekahuna ka pali kapu o Ka`auea Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali`i wahine 'O Lili`ulani wo ka `o hi ku

Ke Kuini o Hawai`i  
Ku i ka moku i ke Kalaunu Ea mai ke ali`i kia manu Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo Ka pua nani a`o Hawai`i `O Kalakaua he inoa He Inoa No Kalani Kalakaua — kulele! " My cousins and I stop our feet at the end and bow to the crowd that came to watch us. The crowd cheer and I could hear whistles. I was breathing heavily as I smile at every one. Jack runs forward and scoops me into his arms. "That was amazing!" He shouts as he spins us in a circle. I laugh and snuggle close to him. My cousins come closer and hug me, even though Jack kept a good hold on me. "Who is this? Your boy friend?" MY cousin Maria teases me as Jack sets me back down on the ground. "Yes." Suddenly my mom pulls on my arm and Jack's. "Come inside." She hisses and slams the door close. Standing in the living room was a tall bunny, a flying woman or bird, a small gold man, and a russian man. "Jack, your vacation is over, Pitch is back. He wants her." The Russian man points at me.


End file.
